A solution transition event can be performed on a computer system to change the computer system (e.g., upgrade the computer system). Computer systems can have integrated and/or associated databases which may be affected by a solution transition event. Databases can be used by and integrated into a variety of computing systems for providing ready access to stored information. The data structures within which databases store and organize information can vary. For example, relational databases can store data as entries in tables that have fields. Databases can store massive amounts of data (e.g., petabytes of data) which can have corresponding massive data structures. Performing a solution transition event on a database (e.g., upgrading a database from an older version to a newer version) can involve modifying the data structures that are used by the database. For instance, upgrading a relational database may involve adding a table and/or adding a field to a table.